


something about us

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Series: 2nu week 2017 [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2nu week, F/M, First Date, Phase Four (Gorillaz), careful with the cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: or the one with gossip at Starbucks





	something about us

**Author's Note:**

> so, I decided to participate at the 2nu week, mostly because people hating on stuff bore me and give me hipster vibes (you know, as in “since everyone hates it, Imma like it”). I probably won’t participate every day, since I have work to do and an essay to finish, but I’ll try to fill as many days as possible, all in the 100 words format.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and if you don’t like it, please, just look the other way.
> 
> as we say in my little land, flw vlw.

It wasn’t a big deal, just coffee with a friend.

Not a big deal at all.

It was just him and Noods, goo’ ol’ Noods, for old time’s sake.

They snuck out of an after party in a rainy London and entered the first Starbucks they found, stood in line side by side, ordered and waited.

People knew them very well, whispers behind cupped hands.

The singer and the guitarist, how cliché. How weird. Must be weird, right? She grew up with them. Kinda gross.

Rumors, rumors, rumors.

That’s classic Gorillaz for you.

Fuck that bullshit.

It was a date.


End file.
